Secret Love
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Dia yang membuat diriku merasa lebih hidup. Di sisinya membuatku sangat nyaman dan tak ingin jauh darinya. Namun harapanku hanya asa semata. Dia tak ditakdirkan untukku... [CG]


_Dia yang membuat diriku merasa lebih hidup. Di sisinya membuatku sangat nyaman dan tak ingin jauh darinya. Namun harapanku hanya asa semata. Dia tak ditakdirkan untukku..._

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Secret Love**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **CG**

 **Cast: Cozarto Simon; Giotto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

* * *

••••••• **o0o•••••••**

Pagi dingin yang cerah adalah waktu di mana para pelajar memanfaatkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengisi perut agar kegiatan mereka tak terganggu karna rasa lapar yang menghantui. Termasuk Cozarto yang seorang mahasiswa sekalipun.

Cozarto tengah memainkan sendoknya di atas sarapannya yang sedari tadi hanya dimainkannya. Matanya fokus pada jam dinding di ruang makan. "Lama," gumamnya lelah. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang ditunggunya?

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang tak asing itu terdengar. Cozarto tersenyum ketika mendapati sahabatnya telah berada di depannya. "Cozarto, maaf aku terlambat," kata Giotto sedikit terengah karna berlarian sepanjang jalan tadi.

Giotto langsung menarik kursi dan duduk. Mengambil minuman Cozarto lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Tak ada protesan dari Cozarto. Justru malah ada tawa di sana. Dan dialah orang yang ditunggu Cozarto dari tadi. Giotto, sahabat semasa kecilnya. Hingga kini mereka telah satu kampus.

"Tidak biasanya." Cozarto langsung membuka pembicaraan. Sarapan yang tadi dimainkannya mulai disantap. Rasa makanannya lebih terasa. Tak hambar seperti sebelumnya.

Giotto menghela napas lelah. Memang tak biasanya terlambat seperti ini. Terlambat untuk ikut sarapan di rumah Cozarto. "Aku bangun kesiangan," sahut Giotto pendek. Cozarto mengangguk-angguk paham. Karna semalaman mereka berbicara di telepon.

Keduanya sangat akrab satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya sering berbagi untuk berbagai hal. Dari mulai makanan hingga pakaian. Bahkan keduanya tak jarang untuk berbagi kamar. Itu pun hanya karna tugas yang diberikan dosen mereka yang serba mendadak.

Dari semua hal yang ada, ada satu hal yang tak pernah bisa dipikirkannya dengan akal sehat. Mengenai perasaan. Semua orang punya perasaan. Hanya saja yang dimiliki Cozarto cukup berbeda. Ia memiliki rasa untuk sang sahabat.

Namun tidak demikian untuk Giotto. Dia memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri. Seseorang yang baru memasuki kehidupannya. Seseorang yang baru itu sebenarnya tak sebanding dengan keberadaan Cozarto yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Cozarto tak tahu sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini. Menimbang-nimbang rasa dan memikirkan tentang kehidupan sahabatnya. Jika bersamanya, mereka takkan memiliki masa depan. Pikirannya terlalu jauh. Bahkan membuatnya seperti...

"Cozarto? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Erangan pikirannya terhenti kala mendapati sahabatnya tengah bertanya padanya. Membuat Cozarto tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Ah, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mendengarkan. Cozarto tak mau mendengar nama orang yang disukai sahabatnya. Cemburu. Ya, Cozarto cemburu dengan orang itu. Orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian Giotto dalam waktu singkat.

Giotto menghela napas. "Sepertinya kau butuh angin segar." Giotto berhenti menceritakan tentang orang itu. Cozarto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Giotto fokus kembali pada dunia mereka. Dunia persahabatan.

Semakin lama Cozarto sadar akan cintanya pada Giotto yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Takkan ada harapan untuknya. Cozarto merasa kalah dari seorang perempuan. Padahal dirinya adalah laki-laki.

Untuk beberapa waktu Giotto sadar akan perubahan sahabatnya, Cozarto. Giotto tahu perasaan apa yang tengah dirasakan Cozarto. Jatuh cinta. Tapi Cozarto tampak tersiksa. Tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Giotto tak bisa menerka apa pun tentang masalah yang sedang dihadapi sahabatnya ini.

"Aku sahabatmu. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika itu bisa membantu." Cozarto tak memberikan respon sedikit pun. Apa Giotto tak sadar sedikit pun tentangnya?

Giotto terdiam menunggu Cozarto menjawab pertanyaannya. Hingga kedua mata mereka melakukan kontak satu sama lain.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa." Dari kalimat itu Giotto tahu jika yang sedang dihadapi Cozarto itu sangat berat.

Giotto mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cemasnya. Cozarto pasti akan bisa mengatasi masalahnya.

Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat hingga perasaan yang ditumpuk Cozarto semakin menjadi-jadi. Khayalan intim tentang Giotto bermunculan seakan menjadi asupan cintanya yang tak pernah berbalas. Cozarto senang dengan apa yang selalu dikhayalkannya? Cozarto tak menginginkannya. Yang diinginkannya adalah cinta nyata yang berbalas.

Sangat menyedihkan. Cozarto sampai harus menahan diri saat Giotto mulai menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Senyuman palsu yang selalu mengiringi tawa Giotto saat rasa bahagianya karna orang itu.

"Cozarto, kami akan bertunangan." Ungkap Giotto suatu hari saat keduanya tengah mengerjakan tugas. Tangannya yang sedang mencatat itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Suhu tubuhnya turun drastis. Tangannya bergetar. Relung hatinya menjerit keras di dalam sana.

"Selamat." Cozarto tak bisa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Cozarto meletakkan pulpennya. Menutup buku catatannya dan tersenyum getir. Sementara pada wajah Giotto sangat bercahaya penuh kebahagiaan.

 _Giotto, apa kau tak menyadari perasaanku ini? Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Giotto, lihatlah aku sekali saja. Aku tak ingin seperti ini. Giotto jawablah aku..._

"Giotto." Cozarto menggenggam tangan Giotto erat. Terasa dingin dan bergetar.

"Cozarto, kau sakit?" Giotto malah cemas dengan keadaan Cozarto sekarang. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Cozarto. Suhunya normal. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Giotto menatapnya lekat. "Cozarto, aku ingin kau jujur. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Cozarto sedikit menunduk. "Aku..." _Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah goyah?_ Cozarto menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja." _Aku tak baik-baik saja._

"Bohong." Giotto tahu Cozarto berbohong padanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

Cozarto mengangkat wajahnya. Perlahan wajahnya mendekati Giotto hingga napas keduanya yang bersahutan terasa. Cozarto berhenti di titik amannya. Giotto tak terkejut sedikit pun. Tetap diam dalam posisinya. Giotto sadar dengan tatapan Cozarto yang berbeda padanya meski hanya beberapa detik saja.

Wajah Cozarto memerah dan tiba-tiba tawanya meledak tepat di depan Giotto. Seolah kejadian tadi hanyalah keisengan belaka. Giotto mendengus sebal dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Ada air mata yang keluar dari mata Cozarto. Seolah air mata itu keluar karna tawanya yang tak tertahankan. Sebenarnya air mata itu adalah wujud dari tangisan Cozarto. Kesedihannya yang tak tertampung di pelupuk matanya.

Penantian Giotto tiba. Hari itu Cozarto tak beranjak dari ranjangnya sedikit pun. Kamarnya yang gelap menambah kesan betapa gelapnya relung hati Cozarto. Jam dinding yang seharusnya menempel pada dinding kamarnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya.

Jarum detik jam terus berdetak. Waktu terus bergulir. Cozarto tak ingin melihat waktu di mana Giotto akan mengikat orang itu dalam tali pertunangan.

Jika bisa, Cozarto ingin menghentikan semua ini. Merengkuh Giotto dalam dekapan eratnya. Menjadikan Giotto miliknya untuk selamanya.

Mata merah kompasnya meredup ketika menyadari waktunya telah berlalu. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi. "Aku menyerah." _Aku pengecut. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun untuknya. Aku lemah._

Cozarto memberanikan diri melihat jamnya di lantai. Semua akan berubah. Takkan ada lagi kebersamaan itu. Tawa dan semua hal yang terjadi saat masih bersama.

Mata kuning keemasan Giotto terus mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak terlihat batang hidung dari Cozarto. Apa dia lupa? Tidak mungkin Cozarto melupakan tentang hari pentingnya ini.

Giotto agak kecewa dengan tak hadirnya Cozarto dalam acara pertunangannya. Tapi Cozarto akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya sampai kapan pun.

"Sayang sekali," desahnya kecewa.

Pagi yang sama dengan hari yang berbeda. Dalam hening Cozarto menyantap sarapan paginya meski selera makannya kurang. Hatinya masih berharap lebih jauh. Apakah paginya akan kosong setelah ini? Cozarto tak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali. Perasaan yang menyiksa itu sebenarnya ingin disirnakannya. Namun sulit. Sangat sulit. Tak seperti rumus-rumus yang selama ini dijabarkannya meski rumit sekalipun.

"Cozarto." Suara yang tak asing itu serasa nyata. Cozarto mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Giotto tepat di depannya dengan senyuman cerahnya. "Sarapan?"

Giotto mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang selalu ditempatinya. Bersebarangan dengan Cozarto.

"Aku kecewa padamu." Giotto memakan roti bagiannya yang selalu tersedia di sana.

 _Akulah yang lebih kecewa padamu, Giotto._ "Kau ingin hadiah dariku?"

Giotto mendengus sebal. "Dipernikahanku nanti kau harus datang."

 _Giotto, kau malah akan semakin menyakitiku._ "Aku akan datang untuk sahabatku." _Aku ingin merebutmu darinya._

"Kunantikan itu." Giotto tersenyum kembali dan menikmati sarapannya. "Dan kuharap kau bersama seseorang di sana," lanjutnya.

 _Seseorang yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Giotto._ "Semoga saja." _Kau segalanya bagiku._

Pagi Cozarto mungkin akan sama seperti pagi lainnya. Menikmati sarapan bersama sang sahabat.

 _Sampai kapan pun aku akan terus mengharapkanmu, Giotto. Meski kau telah berdua di sana. Aku akan tetap menantikanmu. Aku takkan mengenal waktu. Malamku hanya untukmu..._

"Kita pergi." Tangan Giotto yang menggenggam tangannya takkan pernah dilupakannya. Kehangatan tangan Giotto akan selalu berbekas dihatinya. Langkah kaki keduanya yang beriringan menuju kampus adalah tempat berbatas untuk kebersamaan mereka. Sebagai sahabat sejati.

Hanya waktu yang meler yang bisa membuat Giotto menggenggam tangannya. Sama sepertinya yang terlambat menyatakan cintanya. Lebih buruk lagi jika Giotto tak memiliki sedikit pun ruang untuknya. Tapi jika Giotto tahu, bukankah itu lebih baik meski dibenci sekalipun? Seandainya saja Cozarto lebih berani menjunjung perasaannya ketimbang persahabatannya.

Biarkan perasaannya yang terus tumbuh itu menjadi rahasia cintanya. Cukup dirinya yang tahu isi hati dirinya yang sejati. Cozarto tahu kehidupan cintanya akan terus tersakiti. Namun itulah perjuangan yang bisa dipupuk oleh Cozarto. Demi yang terkasih. Giotto seorang. Cozarto yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Hola! xD/

Fic babah CG yang pertama :3

Dibuat dengan lancarnya di saat bingung(?),hhe

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
